Sewer Emails
by ArmidaLore01
Summary: -"Hey! Donatello here. I'm here to inform the readers of this fan fiction archive that the TMNT will host a Q&A email format." Warning: I was drunk on coffee when I decided to do this. Chapter 19: RintinDestiny
1. NOTE: RULES

Hey! Donatello here.

I'm here to inform the readers of this fan fiction archive that the TMNT will host a Q&A email format. What that means is that you, as the readers, may submit a review or send the author a personal message with your questions directed at any character. You can submit your review/PM and it may be answered in the following chapters. Please refrain from making any inappropriate inquiries.

By inappropriate, we mean we have no toleration (especially on Leonardo and Master Splinter's part) for:

- Mature content  
>- Requests for yaoislash/turtlecest or whatever you may call it  
>- Cursing<p>

We do, however, allow the questioning of a relationship between two or more characters. You may also ask any side characters some questions as well. You can also ask questions directed toward some of our not so favorite people like Karai, Hun, Stockman and the Shredder. But please, we encourage that you ask our friends April and Casey some questions as well!

One question may be allowed to one character at a time, though the amount of characters the author will include in the answering of that question is completely up to the author.

In short, the rules are:

- No asking for PDA's  
>- No mature content<br>- No cursing  
>- Relationships can be asked about<br>- You may ask any character a question, but one at a time

I hope that clarified everything. Just note that I am not responsible for any arguments/fights the questions may cause.

Thank you!

- Donatello


	2. Huntress of Light

Big thanks to Huntress of Light for being the first reviewer! Therefore, you get the honor of having your question answered first!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the series mentioned below, or the TMNT.

* * *

><p>From Huntress of Light to the TMNT:<p>

_**Just out of curiosity, what are yours and your brothers' favorite book series? I'm a bit of a bookworm myself, and I'm curious to see if we read any of the same stuff :) **_

**Donatello**: Wow, good question. Huh. To be completely honest, I don't think my brothers and I share the same interests in terms of reading. Personally, I can read almost anything and learn something from it, ranging from high school novels to textbooks. So.. Yeah, I don't really have a favorite.

**Michelangelo**: What do _I _like reading? Duh! Comic books!

**Raphael**: Hey blockhead, maybe she means somethin' with actual paragraphs.

**Michelangelo**: (sticks tongue out)

**Raphael**: Mature.

**Michelangelo**: Whatever. But I also like reading the Percy Jackson series!

**Leonardo**: Really? You like Percy Jackson?

**Michelangelo**: What's not to like? You can get interested in Greek mythology, learn about it in an easy-to-understand way, not at all like sitting through one of Donnie's boring lectures -

**Donatello**: Hey!

**Michelangelo**: (ignores) _And _it's funny!

**Donatello**: (rolls eyes) Alright. Leo? How about you, what your favorite book series?

**Leonardo**: Well, like Donnie, I like to read almost anything that's suitable to me, especially books about Japanese culture. But if I had to name a series… I guess it would be the Harry Potter series.

**Michelangelo**: And you were disapproving of me liking the Percy Jackson series!

**Leonardo**: (glares) They're two separate series.

**Michelangelo**: They are similar in a lot of ways! Two guys, one girl. One guy finds out of powers he never knew he had. One of the guys gets the girl. Both series has them traveling at one point to find ways to defeat the bad guy -

**Donatello**: _Anyway_… before this topic gets too out of hand and I have to pull you two apart, Raph? What's your favorite series?

**Raphael**: Uh -

**Michelangelo**: (looks up suddenly) AH! I wanna answer that question!

**Raphael**: You stay outta this, shell-fer-brains!

**Donatello**: Raph's right, Mikey.

**Michelangelo**: But Donnieeeee! I know the truth and Raph isn't going to tell it! He's gonna lieee! And plus, this is also one of the more dumber topics him and Leo argue about so much!

**Leonardo**: (catches on) Ha! Good luck living this down, little brother. At least my favorite series isn't so… Well, I'll leave Mikey to it. (leaves)

**Raphael**: So what? So _what _exactly, Leo! 'S actually a good read once ya actually _read _it! _Leo_! Ah, forget this. Mikey can answer the stupid question, I'm outta here. (storms off)

**Donatello**: … What was that all about?

**Michelangelo:** (grins) He likes the Twilight saga.

* * *

><p>Just letting everyone who's reading this chapter know that I really don't have a problem with either the Harry Potter series or the Twilight saga. I personally prefer Harry Potter more, but I don't hate Twilight either. This was just made personally for entertainment. And plus, you gotta admit, Raphael reading Twilight made you laugh!<p> 


	3. gemthesylph

My friend and I were both coming up with the answers to these questions, so I hope they're alright.

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT.

* * *

><p>From gemthesylph to the TMNT:<p>

_**I have a question for all of the turtles each, if that's okay. **_

_**Leo, what are some things you do in your spare time other than training and meditating? **_

**Leonardo**: Well -

**Raphael**: He doesn't do nothin' else. He has _no _life.

**Leonardo**: That's not true!

**Raphael**: Oh please. You have less of a life than Brainiac over here, and he usually stays behind that monitor of his searching for porn 24/7.

**Donatello**: I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that.

**Michelangelo**: (snickers) They're never going to get the question answered.

**Leonardo**: Speak for yourself, Raphael! You think we're clueless? At least find a better hiding place for your stash of dirty magazines than in the closet!

**Raphael**: So _that's _what ya do? Looks like I ain't the only closet perv in this family.

**Leonardo**: What are you trying to say, Raph?

**Raphael**: Oh come on! Ya know _exactly _what I'm tryin' to say!

_(the shouting match continues)_

**Donatello**: This is becoming quite uncomfortable. Leo doesn't look at porn… right?

**Michelangelo**: I happen to know that he does.

Donatello: What? How do you know?

**Michelangelo**: I found 'em. Duh.

**Donatello**: Where would Leo hide porn?

**Michelangelo**: In his so-called better hiding place: underneath the bed.

::

_**Don, out of all the vehicles you have built, which is one of the ones you are most proud of?**_

**Donatello**: Well, there are a lot of vehicles I've built that I'm very proud off, some of my favorites being the Shell Cycle, Battle Shell, and the Shell Chopper. It's kind of hard to pinpoint it on one invention.

**Raphael**: C'mon, Don, you must have at least one that's yer favorite.

**Donatello**: Well… (suddenly laughs) It isn't a vehicle, but if I had to choose a favorite of my inventions, it would be the robot cookies I hid in the cookie jar on April Fool's.

_Leonardo and Raphael laugh. Michelangelo frowns._

**Michelangelo**: Hey! That wasn't funny, Donnie! I nearly broke my teeth on one of those cookies! And nearly gave myself an electric shock!

**Donatello**: It wasn't my idea to watch _Despicable Me_. You kind of brought that on yourself.

**Michelangelo**: Hmph!

**Raphael**: Cheer up, Mike. (whispers so only Michelangelo can hear) Be thankful he ain't thought up the idea to make a shrinking ray or somethin'.

**Donatello**: Liiiiight bulb.

**Raphael**: Oh f-

::

_**Raph, exactly why do you hate bugs so much?**_

**Raphael: **Finally! Someone who understands I. Ain't. Scared.

**Michelangelo: **Probably said that to avoid a beating.

**Raphael**: You're this close to having your ass as a hat. (1)

**Michelangelo**: Oh please! Red Forman wouldn't scare me and neither do you! Haha!

**Raphael**: Arrghh….!

**Donatello**: Well, if you guys are done, I have the answer to Gem's question. If you don't mind, Raph.

**Raphael**: (grumbles) Be my guest.

**Donatello**: Well, to answer your question, Raph's hatred toward insects probably originated when we were toddlers, and there were a few events that led to it. I remember once I was talking to Raph whilst taking apart the toaster. I heard the buzzing before I saw the fly, and it was hovering near Raph's head, but he didn't notice. I reached out to smack the fly away, but since Raph was standing so close, he got the worst of it. After threatening me, he set out to kill that bug the rest of the day.

**Raphael**: (cracks knuckles) I still haven't paid you back for that, Donny-boy.

**Donatello**: Uhh.. (squeaks in fright and runs) Next question, Leo!

::

_**And Mikey, what kinds of video games are you most into?**_

_Raphael returns without Donatello._

**Leonardo: **Judging from the lack of blood, am I right to assume you didn't kill our brother?

**Raphael**: Lil' twerp is fast, I'll give him that.

**Michelangelo**: Anyway, to answer Gem's question, the video games I really enjoy playing are pretty much anything! My favorites are games like _Call of Duty: Black Ops_, but I think I lost my _Black Ops _disk…

**Raphael**: Uh, about that, Mike… Sorry, but I may have sat on that disk last week.

_Michelangelo "calmly" turns to Raphael._

**Michelangelo**: You. Broke. My. Game. (pulls out nunchucks)

**Raphael**: Aw shell!

_Raphael runs away, Michelangelo close behind, twirling his weapons. Donatello leaps down from his hiding spot behind the column on the second level._

**Donatello**: Okay, Raph chasing me? Not unheard of. Raph chasing Mikey? Definitely. But Mikey chasing Raph? Leo, I think we're witnessing the preamble of the 2012 apocalypse.

Leonardo: Yeah, I would say so.

_They watch as Raphael dodges Mikey's attacks, shouting, "Hey, c'mon Mike! I said I was sorry!"_

* * *

><p>A lot of chasing and violence in this chapter. 0.0 But I had help from my brother with this chapter, and this is what we came up with. Stay tuned for more "Sewer Emails!" Hope you liked it!<p>

(1): "Turning your ass into a hat" is one of Red Forman's (That '70s Show) most famous threats to his son, Eric.

**Next chapter: From TMNTluckygirl to the TMNT, April and Casey. **


	4. TMNTluckygirl

Chapter three of Sewer Emails is now up! Thanks for all the support I'm receiving! Love you guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ninja Turtles.

* * *

><p>From TMNTluckygirl to the TMNT, April and Casey:<p>

_**Hey names Nadia nice to meet you :) I have a question for the turtles and April and Casey.**_

_**First Leo I know you like to read and I love reading myself but what is your favourite book?**_

**Leonardo: **Hello, Nadia. Pleasure to meet you, too.

**Raphael: **Always the charmer. Get to the answer of her question and stop flirtin'.

**Michelangelo: **And something other than _Harry Potter _this time!

**Leonardo: **Fine. Well, I like reading, it's true… I think if I had to choose a book, it would be _A Tale of Two Cities _by Charles Dickens.

**Michelangelo**: How do you go from reading an intermediate series like _Harry Potter _to something only Donnie could understand! Jeez, I'll never understand you.

::

_**Raph why do you think personally that you get angry a lot? I'm very curious.**_

**Raphael**: I can name the source of all my anger issues with just one name: Mikey.

**Michelangelo**: … Meep?

**Leonardo**: Anything else?

**Raphael**: Yeah. You.

**Leonardo**: (glares)

**Donatello**: (rolls eyes) There are a lot of reasons Raph gets angry. Other than the obvious, there's …

**Michelangelo**: The news is always bad.

**Leonardo**: The Foot and Purple Dragons are everywhere.

**Donatello**: We ran out of his favorite cereal.

**Leonardo**: The plumbing's not working.

**Michelangelo**: His ripped his punching bag with his sai.

**Donatello**: No good shows on TV.

**Leonardo**: He overdid it with his weights.

**Donatello, Leonardo and Michelangelo**: And BUGS.

**Raphael**: ARGHH!

**Michelangelo**: And, of course, us.

::

_**Don some people have portrayed you as quite a ladies man, Do you think you are?**_

**Donatello: **(blushes) Uh, well, I-I- I'm not sure about _that_**…**

**Michelangelo: **Dude, what are you talking about? If you were human, ladies would drool over you!

**Donatello: **You think?

**Raphael**: Yer a numbskull. Course ya do! Ya got the charm, the smarts -

**Leonardo**: And the capacity to understand the girl. Take April.

**Donatello**: B-But I don't like April! Well, yeah I do, but as a friend!

**Michelangelo**: D'aww! Donnie's in denial.

**Donatello**: But I'm not! She's a friend!

**Leonardo**: (glares at Mikey) We know, Don.

**Raphael**: Point is, to answer Nadia's question, yes, Donnie here is a ladies man. And I would be the brother that always c-blocks him.

**Donatello**: (head in his hands) We're not related, we're not related…

::

_**Mikey don't you sometimes think that some of your pranks can get out of hand? Me personally I find them halarious (but don't tell Raph he'll kill me.)**_

**Leonardo: **Out of hand would be putting it mildly.

**Michelangelo: **Come on! My pranks aren't all bad!

**Raphael: **Pranks aren't all bad, he says. I'll show you "all bad" you little -

**Donatello: **Raph, calm down! Yes, Mike. They have gotten completely out of hand at more than one point.

**Michelangelo: **Name one time!

**Raphael: **(growls) Gladly. Take it away, bros.

**Donatello: **You put a lobster in the pool and it nearly latched onto sensei's tail -

**Leonardo:** You put Mentos in ice cubes and it nearly exploded in Don's face -

**Donatello**: You blew an air horn in Leo's room in the morning and almost got yourself dismembered by his kantanas -

**Raphael**: And you put a pillowcase of bees in my room!

**Michelangelo**: Okay, maybe except for that _one _time.

::

_**April what is it you like about Casey?**_

**April**: (humorous sarcasm) He's good for killing spiders. Well, that may not be for my benefit, but definitely for Raph's!

**Raphael**: (fuming) As of this moment, I am planning the best way to commit murder and fratricide…

::

_**Casey what do you like about April?**_

_**Casey: **_Ah, she's a total babe! I mean, other than the constant nagging, PMSing, and them hot flashes, she's great!

**April**: (from another level in the lair) CASEY JONES!

**Casey: **Ugh… See what I mean about them hot flashes?

* * *

><p>Sorry if Casey and April's answer were cut short. Their characters are harder for me to analyze than the Turtles, but I'll get there. (:<p>

**Next chapter: From turtlegirls16 to Raphael.**


	5. turtlegirls16

Two chapters in one night! I wanted to answer this before Christmas. You'll see why. (:

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT.

* * *

><p>From turtlegirls16 to Raphael:<p>

_**Hello Donatello,**_

_**I need help from Raph on this one. You see I have an annoying/crazy younger brother as well. In fact he's almost exactly like Mikey minus the mutant ninja turtle part, and the fitness aspect. He loves videogames, comics, and when he is banned from those he plays with his "guys" (action figures). And his favorite hobby is annoying the crap out of me. So my question for Raph is: How Should I deal with him? Duck taping him to the wall sounds fun, but its almost Christmas, and I wanna do something more in line with the holiday. But anyways I would really appreciate your help. Thanx In advance!**_

_**T-Girl is out! Peace!**_

**Raphael**_**: **_Ohhh ho, I like this girl already!

**Michelangelo: **She plans on duct taping him to the wall and possible performing unimaginable torture to the poor kid and you like her? What has this world come t-mmph!

_Michelangelo is gagged by duct tape _(**Raphael**: The irony!) _and is dragged off by Raphael. Leonardo and Donatello are no where to be seen. A scuffle is heard, and in a short while, Raphael returns._

**Raphael**: Well, first off, I'm likin' this idea of duct tapin' the brat onto the wall. Though I ain't never tried it, this sounds like somethin' I'm gonna use in the near future. (smirks)

Mikey is always gettin' on my nerves for just lazin' around and playin' his stupid games and _dolls_. And it sounds like your kid brat is exactly the same. Not fun, eh?

So Christmas is an issue? No worries. Ya can still pull it off. Ya may get in trouble, or ya may get laughs. Whatever. But anyways, duct tape him to the wall, sure.

And when you're done? Add tinsel. Ya dealt with him, and it's in line with the holidays. Problem solved.

Now, I got a certain little bro I need to stash away for the holidays 'fore our brothers come back. I'm just missin' the bow. Merry Christmas, Happy New Year and all that jazz, and good luck with your bro!

* * *

><p>Short chapter, I know. But I hope you liked it!<p>

Next chapter may be uploaded in a while, maybe after Christmas, and since this question had to do with Christmas, I wanted to get this finished before then. (: Happy holidays!

**Next chapter: From SakaroAmanda to Donatello.**


	6. SakaroAmanda

So I lied. I said in the last chapter that I was probably not going to upload any more answers to your questions until after Christmas. But here they are! Expect more from me soon, cause I go back to school on the fifth of January, and then I'm really going to have a hard time getting on the computer.

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT.

* * *

><p>From SakaroAmanda to Donatello:<p>

_**Hey Don, **_

_**I have always wondered what is it between Raph and Leo that caused their rivalry. I'd really like to know! Oh Raph...Please don't kill me for askin'.**_

**Raphael**: I don' get it. Why do people always assume that I'm gonna go homicidal on 'em if they ask me questions that hint toward a touchy subject for me?

**Michelangelo**: They're probably scared of your sais!

**Raphael**: (pulls one out and twirls it)

**Donatello**: If you're done showing off, I'll answer the question.

Well, it's more of a rivalry on Raph's part; he's always trying to outdo Leo, whether in practice battles, sparring, fighting for the remote, pretty much anything. Leo fights with Raph, but only gets completely aggressive with him when Raph starts it. I don't really think there was a specific event that led to this rivalry.

**Leonardo**: Oh, yes there was.

**Donatello**: Really?

**Leonardo**: Yeah. Remember that time Splinter began training us to master different weapons and I got the sai?

**Donatello**: Yes.

**Leonardo**: I mastered it faster than Raphael.

**Raphael**: (stops twirling the sai) Ya reeaaallly had to bring that up again.

* * *

><p>Haha, sorry, this chapter was all my brother's idea. I had a hard time coming up with an answer and my brother had to help me. But I hope it turned out alright (:<p>

**Next chapter: Macromea Mackie to the TMNT.**


	7. Macromea Mackie

You know I have no life 'cause I'm always on here. :D Here's chapter six for you!

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT.

* * *

><p>From: Macromea Mackie to the TMNT.<p>

_**What is your favorite word in the English language? No Japanese Leo, or Spanish. I can read/understand both.**_

**Michelangelo: **Why does she think you can speak Spanish? I mean, Japanese sure, but Spanish?

**Leonardo: **I picked up a few phrases down in Central America during my training period.

**Donatello**: Really? Like what?

**Leonardo**: Just some basic stuff. _¿Cómo estás? _means "How are you?" and _Mi nombre es Leonardo_ means "My name is Leonardo." Though I never actually spoke to anyone.

**Michelangelo**: Fun fact for you, Mackie: The author of this story also understands Spanish.

**Raphael**: Yeah, and her dad told me to tell 'er that she should _practice _'n not waste time on the 'net.

**Donatello**: Yeah, she really is lacking in practicing her Spanish.

**Leonardo**: Okay, now that we're done criticizing the author, we can answer Mackie's question.

So you're just narrowing it down to English? I would say my favorite word is… "Kumquat."

**Donatello/Raphael/Michelangelo: **Kumquat?

**Donatello**: The Ancient One's nickname for you?

**Leonardo**: I've gotten rather attached to the term.

**Raphael**: Okayyy… Well, my favorite word would be "stalwart." I think it's an adjective that sums me up pretty nicely.

**Leonardo**: Alright. Mikey, how about you?

**Michelangelo**: Isn't it obvious? PIZZA. It shall always be pizza. (smiles) And Donnie? Don't think we forgot about you!

**Donatello**: Mine is "super-cali-fragilistic-expi-ali-docious" because it's the word to say when you don't know what to say and I don't know what to say here.

* * *

><p>I was looking for a dictionary and my brother lent me his "Student Dictionary." I found Donnie's word there and the definition as well. :D While I was typing the first part, my dad came to talk to me and saw I was updating this story. He told me to type his message in here. Soooo here it is. (:<p>

**Next chapter: From Nala162024 to Leonardo, Karai and Casey.**


	8. Nala162024

Happy new year everyone! I hope you enjoy the new year's present I got for you: an update to Sewer Emails! I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT.

* * *

><p>From: Nala162024 to Leonardo, Karai, and Casey.<p>

_**O.K. three questions: One for Leo, one for Karai, and one for (dreamily look), Casey.**_

_**Leo: How do you REALLY feel about Karai?**_

_**Karai: How do you REALLY feel about Leo?**_

**Leonardo**: I think we can answer this question in one sitting.

**Karai**: I do not trust him.

**Leonardo**: I don't trust her.

**Both**: End of story.

::

_**Casey: What do you think of your fangirls?**_

**All except for Casey: **HE HAS FANGIRLS?

**Casey**: Not funny!

**Raphael**: Okay, Nala. Not to insult your taste in guys, but _Casey_?

**Donatello**: In Nala's defense, April also likes Casey. Does that mean she has bad taste in guys?

**April**: Yeah, Raphael. Why don't you answer that question?

**Raphael**: Well, I-uh.. Case, answer the question.

**Casey**: Heh. Well, I'll be the first ta admit that I didn't know I had fan girls. I always thought the girls went after the guys here. Plus, since I already got a girlfriend, I thought fans would lay off on me. But hey, havin' fans is great!

**Michelangelo**: Don't get so cocky, Casey. She's only one out of millions of fans.

**Casey**: Hey!

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: From M to the TMNT.<strong>


	9. M

Here's chapter eight for you guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT.

* * *

><p>From M to the TMNT:<p>

_**Question: Who jumps the highest?**_

**Raphael**_**: **_Well, it obviously ain't Mikey. He'd have a hard time getting' high enough, hauling all that baby fat.

**Michelangelo**: Not amused.

**Raphael**: Then I know I'm doin' my job right.

**Leonardo**: Can you guys try not to get into an argument? I want to actually answer some questions without wondering if one of us is going to blow up at another.

**Raphael**: It ain't our fault! The readers are the ones that have the tendency to ask questions that are meant for arguments.

**Michelangelo**: Yeah!

**Leonardo**: (rolls eyes) Whatever. Donnie? How about you answer the question?

**Donatello**: Sure. Well, Mikey, while being the most agile of all of us, wouldn't be the one to jump the highest. He is by far the heaviest of all of us, since he doesn't spend a lot of time practicing or working out like Leo and Raph, so the muscles needed to make the jump wouldn't be properly exercised.

Raphael is the second heaviest, but his weight is due to muscle mass. I'm by far the lightest, but like Mikey, I don't spend my free time practicing and exercising.

So the one that jumps the highest would be between Leo and Raph. Leo's weight also consists of just muscle mass, like Raphael, but he's leaner and more precise with his exercises, and he works on the right muscles properly, while Raph overdoes it.

So, I say Leo.

**Raphael**: 'course it would. But at least I was right; it ain't Mikey.

**Mikey**: (sticks tongue out)

:::

_**And who can go without sleep the longest?**_

**Leonardo**: Well, this is easy enough to answer.

**Leo/Raph/Mikey**: Don.

**Donatello**: No explanation required.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: From NottheShredder to the TMNT.<strong>


	10. NottheShredder

Sorry if this is a little short, I wanted to type this out before show choir practice. (:

Hope you like!

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT.

* * *

><p>From NottheShredder to the TMNT:<p>

_**Now I have my own question for these vile creatures...I mean, beloved terrapins.**_

_**Tell me turtles, where does the rat hide you?**_

_**How do you keep infiltrating my...I mean, the Shredders...headquarters?**_

**Michelangelo: **Okay. I don't know about you guys, but I think that's old Shredhead typing behind that keyboard.

**Leonardo**: (narrows eyes)

**Donatello**: Well, _NottheShredder_, the "rat" has a name. And it's Splinter.

**Raphael**: And as for finding' out where we hide… Nice try, and good luck figurin' it out, 'cause we are obviously hidden so well you'll find Waldo before you find us

**Michelangelo**: Also, to find out how we infiltrate your headquarters, watch the 2k3 series. Duh. Not 1987, or CGI.

**Leonardo/Raphael/Donatello**: Mikey!

**Michelangelo**: Whaa? I bet Shredder doesn't even know what those mean!

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: From Huntress of Light to the TMNT (2)<strong>


	11. Huntress of Light 2

Booyah! Two chapters in one day! Just letting my faithful readers know (I love you guys!), I will be returning to school tomorrow. It takes up a lot of my time and the only times I will probably update are the weekends or on the off chance that I don't have homework one day. So please be patient and stay tuned for more chapters!

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT.

* * *

><p>From Huntress of Light to the TMNT:<p>

_**What's the turtles' favorite songs/music?**_

**Michelangelo**: Heeeeey! She's back!

**Raphael**: Welcome back, HoL!

**Donatello**: Yes, hello again.

**Leonardo**: Alright, guys. Let's answer her question. I'll go first.

Again, same with the books, I don't really have a favorite song or genre. But type of music I like mainly are Japanese -

**Raphael/Michelangelo: **Obviously.

**Leonardo**: … and I also enjoy listening to classical.

**Donatello**: I like listening to classical too. The instrumental classical is my favorite though, like Mozart and Beethoven.

**Raphael**: You guys are such _geeks_.

**Donatello**: Hey! It's good music.

**Raphael**: Whatever you say. I personally like listenin' to rock, which I am typically stereotyped with. I listen to _some _metal, but I'm no _huge _fan of it. Also… Country ain't so bad either.

**Leonardo**: Country?

**Raphael**: So? They got some great tunes.

**Donatello**: Okay. Well, Mikey, you're up.

**Michelangelo**: I like listening to stuff that actually plays on the radio today! Like hip-hop, rock, and some Aerosmith.

**Raphael**: Hey, country's on the radio too!

**Michelangelo**: Okay, fine! Country is also something I listen to _occasionally_.

**Donatello**: You guys are such _geeks_.

* * *

><p>Just FYI, I <em>love <em>listening to country music and all of the genres listed above. So if anyone takes it seriously, please don't. I am capable of listening to music I never listened to and liking it. (:

**Next chapter: **

**From Icecreampopstar,  
><strong>**tmntfreak1996,  
><strong>**turtlegirls16 (2)  
>dondena<br>and Artychick7 to the TMNT.**

I hope you guys don't mind sharing a chapter.


	12. ICPS, AC7, dondena, TG16, TF1996

Okay, I sense this is going to be a killer chapter. I hope you guys don't mind sharing a chapter to those whose questions are listed below! It's just you all asked similar questions so I thought it would make sense to put them into one chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT.

* * *

><p>From Icecreampopstar, tmntfreak1996, turtlegirls16 (2), dondena, and Artychick7 to the TMNT:<p>

**Icecreampopstar**_**- If you guys have a chance to be with somebody (romantically), would it be someone like you or someone who is kinda opposite of you?**_

**Donatello**: Ohhhh, I guess this is one of the more uncomfortable chapters we're going to have.

**Raphael**: Hey, this format was your idea, Brainiac.

**Leonardo**: Alright, alright. Let's just get this over with. Well, _romantically_, I guess I would like someone the same as me.

**Raphael**: Same, but slightly different.

**Donatello**: Somewhat the same.

**Michelangelo**: The same! And we'll explain personalities right…. Now!

:::

**tmntfreak1996**_**- What do you look for in a girl personality you know that kind of stuff?**_

**turtlegirls16**_**- If you had a chance to fall in love what would be your idea of a perfect girl?**_

**Artychick7****- **_**If relationships between yourselves and humans were possible, what would your dream girl be like? Physical aspects as well as personality. (I wanna see if I have a chance XD)**_

**Donatello**: Personality huh? Well, like I said in the last question, I'd like the girl to be somewhat like me. She should have intellect because I really like having a conversation with someone on the same level as me. It'd be really cool if she were sweet and kind, but she should have confidence and a strict side. It'd be cool if April had help keeping the others in line. (smiles) And it would be great if she had a goofy side to her as well; someone who surprises people with infrequent jokes that make anybody laugh.

As for physical features… a nice smile? I don't care much for physical traits.

**Raphael**: I'd like my girl to have a wild side! Someone who ain't scared to have a little _fun_. I always like the witty kind of girls, y'know, the ones that have a quick remark for anythin'. She should be able to maintain a sarcastic conversation and laugh about it afterward 'cause we sound so crazy. Same as me, but at the same time a little different, 'cause I'd like her to be real smart too. Someone with mechanical skills so she can help me with the Shell Cycle.

Physical features… Dark hair, a light color to her eyes like a bright green, light brown, baby blue or hazel… and a soft look to her face. I don't care much for fashion. Long as it's covered up (I ain't that much of a pervert), I don't mind.

**Leonardo**: I'd like the girl to be the same as me. Someone who knows how to be serious in situations when it's called for, someone athletic and strong (both physically and mentally), and someone who would protect their family and friends at all costs, from everything and anything. But a light joking side would be great as well.

I don't care much for physical looks. Looking at the way _we _are, the last thing we should worry about are looks.

**Michelangelo**: I would like my girl to be like meee! She should be able to have fun, laugh constantly, be open with her emotions and be really nice! All in all, just the female replica of me. Kind of like a best friend (grins)

And who cares about looks? It doesn't matter how the girl looks at all! Personality, or how the girl is _internally _not _externally_, is all that matters to me!

:::

**dondena**_**- If it was ever possible, would any of you want to have the right girlfriends and have kids?**_

**Icecreampopstar**_**- How do you guys feel about kids? (generally asking of course lol)**_

**Michelangelo**: Ha! I love them! They're so cuuuute.

**Raphael**: You are such a female.

**Donatello**: Well, we got to think of this as if we were humans and if it were actually possible to have children. Leo, why don't you go first.

**Leonardo**: Sure. Well, after taking care of my brothers throughout the years with Master Splinter, I always thought of myself as a secondary father figure in the family. I wouldn't have a problem with kids.

**Raphael**: Alright, I go next. After some experience with some kids, like Tyler, I suppose I wouldn't make a bad father. But that ain't an option, so… Don?

**Donatello**: I've been told on more than one occasion that I have the patience of a rock, so I know I would be able to handle and care for children. (smiles) But with my jobs around the lair, I wouldn't be able to spend as much time with them as much as I'd like to. It would be very complicated. Mikey?

**Michelangelo**: I would LOVE kids! They are the cutest little things!

**Raphael**: Hopefully, you won't break them.

**Michelangelo**: Shut up!

* * *

><p>Aaaannnd, done. Whew! That took a long time to think and type out! And don't worry Icecreampopstar, I know you had a third question in your review. But I thought I'd put it in the next chapter since it was kind of irrelevant to the questions here. Stay tuned for more Sewer Emails!<p>

**Next chapter: Icecreampopstar to the TMNT.**


	13. Icecreampopstar 2

Whew, I'm back! Sorry about the huge gap between updates, guys; I had a lot of schoolwork and show choir practices to catch up on.

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT.

* * *

><p>From Icecreampopstar to the TMNT:<p>

_**Is there one movie or movie series all of you can agree on? Or at least a movie genre?**_

**Raphael**: Well, I dunno about a movie we can all agree on, but maybe we share some favorite genres. I really like watchin' action movies with intense fights scenes and stuff like that.

**Michelangelo**: Same here! I also really like horror films and movies about the supernatural!

**Raphael**: Yeah, it's all fine 'n dandy till you wake up blubberin' in the middle of the night.

**Michelangelo**: I'm going to ignore that.

**Donatello**: I personally enjoy watching documentaries -

**Michelangelo**: I tend to leave the room when it's Donnie's turn to choose the movie.

**Donatello**: Hey, I watch those action movies with you guys too.

**Raphael**: Yeah, but one can only stand hearing you talk underneath your breath about how "unrealistic the plot is" or how "easily I could have tripped the security system" for so long.

**Donatello**: Whatever.

**Leonardo**: I don't really have a favorite genre or film myself. I just watch whatever my brothers have on.

**Raphael**: Yeah, 'cause he can't trust himself anymore to pick out a movie that won't make him bawl his eyes out like _Titanic_ did.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: Griffon of the Night to the TMNT.<strong>


	14. Griffon of the Night

UGH. School is thoroughly kicking my butt.

I'm sorry for the lack of updates. But since spring break is finally here, I decided to finally update this story for you guys. Plus, I might be able to update more frequently once school lets out in two months. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT.

* * *

><p>From Griffon of the Night to the TMNT:<p>

_**Did you know the Shredder holds a party once every three months in an abandoned warehouse, and he gets his personal cooks to make cookies? The cookies are fantastic btw. **_

**Raphael: **… Good to know?

**Michelangelo**: Shredhead took the quote, "Come to the dark side, we have cookies!" a little too seriously..

::

_**To Raph, I saw you a week ago coming out of a 7/11 with porn mags, didn't anyone ever tell you computers keep secrets better? Don't say anything Donnie-boy, you forgot to erase your history again. **_

**Donatello**: I don't know what you're talking about!

**Raphael**: Oh ho! So whatta we have here? Our little Donnie's finally become a man!

**Donatello**: No seriously, I have no idea what –

**Raphael**: What Don? You so lonely 'cause April's unavailable that yer fillin' that empty hole with porn?

_(silence)_

**Michelangelo**: Dude… you took that too far.

* * *

><p>This chapter of Sewer Emails was paused temporarily due to the fact that Donatello is now beating his brother senseless and was considered far too graphic to be shown in this fic. We are sorry for the inconvenience and hope you enjoy the author's new and upcoming stories!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Donatello<strong>: I'm calm.

::

_**To Leo, RELAX for once, you will die of stress overload and self-blame if you don't, I know this from experience. Raph, you say a word and you'll be having silverfish everywhere. **_

**Leonardo: **I can be calm!

**Michelangelo: That's **true. He meditates almost 24/7. He looks dead to the world during those times.

**Donatello**: Yup.

**Michelangelo**: And what does that mean? He'll die from stress overload and self-blame? And Griffon knows from experience? Does that mean you HAVE died from stress overload and self-blame? EEP!

**Donatello**: Mikey..

**Michelangelo**: I know, just teasing. As for Raph's part –

**Raphael**: No comment.

::

_**Mikey, what's your game range? Mines all the way from HarvestMoon to...Dang...Call of Duty. If you looked in my closet right now you'd be crushed by the amount of games I have. **_

**Michelangelo: **Yeah? Well, if you looked at where I kept my stash of games, you'd be crushed in a way that would make an avalanche seem as harmless as having salt spilled on you!

**Leonardo**: It's true, I almost died.

**Donatello**: Took us 30 minutes to dig him out.

**Michelangelo**: HaHA! As for game range, mine's limitless. As long as it has some sort of action scene in it, I've played it and mastered it.

**Raphael**: Conceited much?

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: Who to the TMNT.<strong>


	15. NOTE: BLOCK

Hey, Donatello here!

So my brothers and I, as well as the author, are very grateful and happy for the support we've received on this story. It means a lot to hear all these unique and fun questions.

But I'm here to report that as of **April 1, 2012**, the author is putting a** temporary block** to any questions asked/put into a review/sent in a PM. There are so many questions for her to answer, and if this keeps up, she will no longer be able to keep track of the questions. With every chapter of answers she posts for us, more questions are added in.

So, as of today, please don't ask anymore questions. It will only be temporary, at least until she answers the questions she has already. When she at last finishes, I or one of my brothers will report back to you to remove the block. Reviews are still appreciated, but please keep them as supportive comments and any statements as to what you think about the story.

Thank you from myself, my brothers, my father, April and Casey and the author!

Happy reading!


	16. Who am I Well I'm just Me

I hope you guys read the note in the last chapter. I really need to catch up on the questions I have so I won't be taking any more as of today. It's only temporary until I've caught up. Until then, happy reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT.

* * *

><p>From Who am I. Well. I'm just Me to the TMNT:<p>

_**Leo: Like you, I'm the eldest in my family and I care a lot about them; I'd never forgive myself if something happens to them but I know I won't be there for them for much longer. Ever thought about how would you feel in your last minutes, would you die knowing you did your job well? Would you rest in peace or not? And how would your life be if you weren't the leader?**_

**Leonardo**: Wow, good questions. Well, I do care a lot for my family, April and Casey included. I would like to think that in my last minutes, whenever they might be -

**Michelangelo**: Knock on wood!

**Leonardo**: - that I did a well enough job. I'd like to think I did all I could for my brothers and sensei. Now, if I wasn't leader.. I don't really know. What do you think guys?

**Donatello**: Honestly, I can't think of anything else Leo might be. He was always the eldest of the family, always being the one protecting us.

**Michelangelo**: True, true! And if he wasn't leader, I think Donnie would have been. But Leo's more suited for the job. No offense, Don!

**Donatello**: None taken, you're right.

**Raphael**: Let's move on to the next question; ya doofuses are gonna make me cry.

**Michelangelo**: Pffftt!

::

_**Raph: Sarcasm/anger aside... how would you describe each one of your brothers, your father and friends? And how would your life be if you didn't have anger issues?**_

**Raphael**: Huh. Well, easy question first. If I didn't have anger issues, I think life around the lair would be less dramatic.

**Michelangelo**: But it would be so _boring_! I mean, I like Raph's temper as much as sensei does, but if he wasn't fueled by all that fury, Leo wouldn't have anyone to let out his frustrations with and I wouldn't have anyone to test out my pranks on!

**Raphael**: Why you -

**Michelangelo**: See? Making him mad is so easy!

**Raphael**: ARGH. We'll settle this later, bonehead. Now, to describe my brothers, father and friends, with no sarcasm? Gee, this'll be hard.

Hmm, well, I guess I'll start with Don. Honestly, if Don wasn't there to help us out, whether it be in a fight or just by addin' the security in the lair, we wouldn't have survived as long as we did. In our early years, Master Splinter did all he could and he did his best to raise us. But once Donnie started pitchin' in, life becoming a _whole _lot easier. It's hard not to appreciate him as a brother.

Leo.. Hmph. This is gonna be difficult. Heh, but I guess if I hafta describe him, I would describe him as one of the best brothers to have aroun'. He was always tryin' to look out for us, always puttin' us before himself. And I agree in the earlier question; Leo's more than suited for the job as our leader. Now I may not always agree with him, and he may need a push in the right direction every once in a while, but he always does what he thinks is right.

As for Mikey, well, he's just a pain in my butt. But he's my brother, and he's always there to try and cheer us up. Even though a lot of the times, his pranks piss me off more than cheer me up.

Master Splinter raised us from infancy. It's hard not to respect him. He raised us as his own sons, trained us, cared for us, watched over us. He did everythin'. I'll always have my quarrels with him, but I'll always love 'im.

April O'Neil. She's like a sister to me, one I never had the pleasure of havin'. She was always there for us. Sure we had a rocky start when we first met, but we'll always be there to return any favors.

Casey is a bonehead. But he's my best friend. He's a handy guy to have around, especially in a fight. He's always available whenever I need to blow off some steam, and never says no to bashing in some Purple Dragons.

**Michelangelo**: (blows nose into tissue) So beautiful!

**Raphael**: Shuddup.

::

_**Don: How would your life would be if you weren't the genius?**_

**Leonardo**: As Raph said earlier, we would not have survived this long.

**Michelangelo**: Yeah! Everything that kept us intact since childhood has been Donnie's work! Well, Master Splinter has also taken care of us. But without Donnie's extra help, we'd be turtle soup right now!

**Donatello**: Aw shucks, you guys.

::

_**Mikey: How would your life would be if you weren't the prankster?**_

**Michelangelo**: BORING. 'Nuff said.

::

_**And question for all: **_

_**a) Think of the perfect day for you (Ok, holidays included) **_

**Leonardo: **I guess a day where I could sit down in peace and read my favorite book. Or maybe a nice vacation to Casey's grandmother's farm.

**Raphael**: A perfect day for me is one where Case and I beat down some Purple Dragons without anymore complications.

**Donatello**: A peaceful day in my lab, where I could work on my own inventions without having to worry about fixing one of Mikey's video game controllers or something.

**Michelangelo**: CHRISTMAS! HALLOWEEN! A day with nothing but video games and junk food, preferably pizza!

**Donatello**: … I'm taking a day off.

::

_**b) Anything you wanna say to the interviewer? (me, in this case)**_

**Leonardo**: Well Who, you picked out some interesting questions.

**Raphael**: Yeah, but did they have to be so mushy for my part?

**Michelangelo**: I think your questions were great! Once the block is removed by the author, I hope to hear from you again!

**Donatello**: Agreed. I hope you enjoy the rest of this story. And thanks for the questions!

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: From Jettrooper12 to the TMNT and Splinter.<strong>


	17. NOTE: DISCONTINUED

Hey, Donatello again!

I'm here for, unfortunately, some bad news.

The author of this story, ArmidaLore01, has some major issues happening in her life right now.

School isn't helping matters. She's trying to pass chemistry and english, some classes required to enter junior year. She's getting by, but with all the stress coming from home, she's only barely getting by. The teacher is trying to help her, but only ends up frustrating and stressing her more with his impatience.

Her parents are stressing that she does her work. They have high expectations for her, and try as she may, she thinks she will not reach those expectations. This is all very true. They've abandoned use of her laptop until she shows interest in her studies.

So, sadly, Sewer Emails will be discontinued.

She did say that she was going to try to catch up to the questions and update more earlier today, but found she doesn't have the heart to do it anymore. She's not into her writing anymore. So she's discontinuing this story. She's sorry to all her faithful reviewers.

So, she hopes you enjoyed the story and have a happy April Fool's day.

Don out! See you in the chapters!


	18. Jettrooper12

Two updates in one day! Yes!

Heh. Hope you guys are enjoying the fast updates. I sacrificed time to do my English homework for you guys! Much love! Hope you guys had a great April Fool's Day.

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT.

* * *

><p>From Jettrooper12 to the TMNT and Splinter:<p>

_**The turtles: I have two other brothers and I am very close to them. And I know that you all are very close to each other, even though you might not show it. But I always wondered, how do you think your life would be like without your brothers!**_

**Donatello: **Life certainly wouldn't be the same without my siblings that's for sure. Without my brothers, I wouldn't have the need to come out of my lab every once in a while, since they always find a way to drag me out of it! And I wouldn't have any of Leo's talks, Mikey's jokes, even Raph's temper tantrums. It'd be lonelier.

**Michelangelo**: Yeah! Plus, I'm the youngest of the group. So if I didn't have my bros, I wouldn't have the experience of having three older brothers!

**Leonardo/Raphael**: Agreed.

**Raphael**: Yeah, but we could always live without Mikey.

**Michelangelo**: Pssh, what_ever_!

::

_**Splinter: when the turtles were young and you were still training them, were there times where you thought about giving up?**_

**Splinter: **This question is a rather good one. I had always had terrible thoughts of the first day I encountered my sons. It could have ended much differently. I was not mutated at the time, and as I rat, I was scavenging for food. When I discovered my sons, I could have very easily decided that they were food instead. That's the thought that terrifies me to no end. I never would have grown to teach them, to care for them, to have sons at all.

However, I am very happy and content that it did not turn out that way. I have four beautiful children that I cherish very much. Parenthood is difficult, I will admit, but when they were growing up, I didn't think for one moment about giving up.

_(crash in the distance) _**Michelangelo**: I didn't do it!

**Splinter**: _(rubs head)_ But unfortunately, once my sons hit their teenage years, there were times before and currently that I wonder why I even bother getting out of bed in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: TMNTluckygirl to the TMNT.<strong>


	19. TMNTluckygirl 2

Hey guys! Here's another chapter for you guys. Sorry for it being so short, I wanted to get this done. All will be explained in the chapter! Happy reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT or the show mentioned below.

* * *

><p>From TMNTluckygirl:<p>

_**You see I live in England and I have always wanted to go to America, where would be your dream holiday be?**_

**Leonardo**: Japan.

**Donatello**: Probably in Asia. Can't quite decide what country though.

**Raphael**: New York, where else?

**Michelangelo**: NEW YORK!

_This chapter is probably the shortest the author has written. The reason for this is because she's in a hurry._

**Michelangelo**: Yeah, _Law and Order _is almost on! _(runs)_

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: RintinDestiny to the TMNT.<strong>


	20. RintinDestiny

Back!

So people are not listening to me when I said I'm not taking any more questions as of April 1. I told you, I'm sorry, but I can't take any more reviews until I've caught up with the ones I have now. So please stop sending me questions until the block has been removed.

But I would like to suggest that instead of questions, just for fun, why don't you guys review _your _answers to the questions the TMNT receive? Gives us a chance to see other people point of view besides the TMNT. (:

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT.

* * *

><p>From RintinDestiny to the TMNT:<p>

_**Oookie dokie then...let's see this is for all the turtles "What is your opinions on some of the fanfictions posted about you? Especially the more...'ahem'...interesting one." I hate t-cest and stuff like that so I'm not asking for anything...uh 'shivers'.**_

**Raphael**: Oh. Oh, God.

**Donatello**: Well, if you were to dig into depth about this sort of thing, we weren't created to be, well… _together_.

**Michelangelo**: Right! I mean, people will like what they like, but that's gross!

**Donatello**: And please do not judge me for this, but the main reason I believe people put us into those scenarios is because since we are the only ones of our kind, we're kind of forced to do that.

**Leonardo**: But we're _males_!

**Donatello**: That doesn't seem to matter.

**Raphael**: I'm going to go drink so I have a different reason to puke. _(leaves)_

**Leonardo**: For once, I'm not going to chastise him.

**Michelangelo**: Well, Destiny, you have Raph's answer, my answer and Leo's answer. Donnie?

**Donatello**: I just choose to ignore. It's simple after living with you for so long.

* * *

><p>FYI, I am a fan of T-Cest, but don't worry! You won't find it in this story. I will label all my future T-Cest stories so you won't read those if you don't like it.<p>

**Next chapter: From Nala162024 to Raphael, the TMNT, and Karai.**


End file.
